


The Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Graphic Depictions of Sad Dead People Being Lonely, Haru sees dead people, Why Did I Write This?, and they are like him, mkay, there should be an archive warning that says, this is sad, this is why i shouldnt be left to read sad fics, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees dead people, and some are like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead

    He could see them, walking to and from school with his best friend. At first they were little glowing figures that passed him by, but when he focused his eyes in a special way that only he could, it was like putting on glasses that could see into another world entirely. Haruka always had the gift to see these people, these dead people. His oddly alone blue eyes could watch them go about in the lonely, un-lonely way they had. People that others had lost in old age, illness or simple incident. Sometimes murder. Haruka could tell the cause of death by their location in the world. 

   Those who followed the living, both old and young, had an attachment and died in incident or age. There were some who hung about by the hospital where they had seen their last days, hours, minutes, seconds... They were who fell to ill claws. Then there were them. The ones who had nothing to cling to, were like him, they were lost. Murdered. Without knowing where. They wandered. Haruka sometimes wondered if they had had dreams. Lives they wanted to go on with. It was horribly sad, really.

    So here he was. Watching them pass on his way to school. Observing them, the lost ones. Those who followed the living were never out and about at this time, they were normally waiting for who they watched over to either wake, or leave for whatever business their living brains and hearts had to attend to. The loners, they were the saddest. They never got to see many people that they knew. Even then, they could not follow their loved ones, for they didn't recognize them. A sad reality they died to.

 And so, Haruka carries on, not wanting to watch anymore.


End file.
